


Incarnadine

by Liisiko



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nux Lives, Nuxable - Freeform, Oral Sex, Red Wings, Sexual Content, mensturation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liisiko/pseuds/Liisiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux isn't ignorant about sex, but he doesn't know about periods. He freaks out when Capable gets her period, afraid she's hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incarnadine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/gifts).



Mornings were Nux’s favorite time of day.

They hadn’t always been. He’d used to hate them, back in his old life. Waking up in the noisy, crowded bunk room after a restless night with not enough sleep. Usually feeling awful, and getting shoved out of his bunk and onto the floor if Slit didn’t think he was moving fast enough.

Mornings with Capable couldn’t have been more different. She didn’t elbow him in her sleep, or push him out of bed for waking up too slowly. In fact, most days he was the one who woke up first. Usually to the sight of Capable using him as a pillow.

This particular morning was no different. There she was, pressed up against his side, head on his shoulder and one leg hooked around his own. Nux smiled to himself and toyed with the end of her braid. This was why he loved mornings. Even the ones where he was still shaky and nauseous after a bad night weren’t so bad when he got to be with her. 

Unfortunately, much as he might like to linger, there were things he would need to do today. Technically, it was the day off for the repair crew he headed, and he wasn’t scheduled for patrol, but he still wanted to get a few things sorted out before the next trade run. And so, with some reluctance, he carefully untangled himself from her and slipped out of bed to get dressed, ignoring her sleepy mutter of protest.

It was while he was trying to remember where he had put his pants the night before that he noticed a long smear of what looked like fresh blood on his thigh, up near his hip. Confused, he swiped a finger through it and brought it up for closer inspection. Yep. That was blood, all right. 

Weird. He wasn’t hurt, so it must be…

Hurriedly, Nux yanked aside the blanket to check on Capable, feeling his previous good mood vanishing like water hitting a hot engine.

\--

Capable groaned and tried to pull the covers back up. Nux had better have a damn good reason to be making noise this early. If it was because he’d had another idea for improving the new War Rig’s performance she wasn’t going to be happy.

“Capable!” he said again, shaking her shoulder now as well.

She wasn’t exactly a morning person, but the urgent way Nux was calling for her was enough to jolt her awake. Taking her from sleepy and irritated to awake and worried in the space of a second. 

“What is it?” she asked, sitting up quickly, her thoughts quickly flashing through all numerous the things that could possibly have gone wrong during the night. 

The tightness in his expression turned a little more towards confusion. “Do you feel okay? You’re bleeding!”

She looked down and saw what he was talking about. Her moon’s blood must have started in the night. Capable thought she’d had another day or two before it started, and hadn’t said anything about it to Nux. She felt herself flush in embarrassment. It wasn’t all that much blood, but the two of them had fallen asleep last night not wearing anything, so there was nothing to keep her from making a bit of a mess on the sheets and on herself.

Nux was babbling on in that way he did sometimes when he was frightened and trying to hide it. “It’ll be okay. I’ll get you down to the blood shed for a top-up and you’ll be fine…”

She grabbed his wrist to get his attention. “Nux. Nux! I’m okay. This happens every moon cycle. I’m not sick or hurt.”

“Wait…what?” he asked, still looking worried, but not on the verge of panic like he had been.

Before today, Capable hadn’t even considered whether or not he even knew what it was. During her last cycle he had been away, doing escort duty on a long trade run with the War Rig. And the few before that, he had still been recovering from the crash that had nearly killed him. At that time, the only thought she’d given to the matter was relief that she wasn’t pregnant with Joe’s spawn. 

All she really wanted was to get cleaned up, but that could wait a moment. Gently, she pulled him down to sit next to her. “It’s nothing to worry about. This is just part of the cycle that fertile women go through every thirty days or so…” 

Capable kept the rest of the lesson short, explaining it the same way Miss. Giddy had taught her back when she had asked about it.

When she was finished Nux relaxed slightly. “So do all women do this?”

“It depends on a lot of things like health and age, and there are some it just never happens to for whatever reason, but yes. Most of us do at some point in our lives,” she answered.

He thought about that for a moment. “Huh, so Morsov wasn’t messing with us.”

“What are you talking about?” And who’s Morsov? She tucked that thought away to consider later.

“Well, he told me once that Furiosa would sometimes bleed for days at a time and it didn’t even slow her down. Most of her crew thought it was real shine, but Slit thought he was just making stuff up.”

Well, put that way it did sound pretty amazing. Probably even more so to a group of people who needed regular blood transfusions to keep themselves going.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, still seeming a little worried as he looked down at the drying blood again.

“It can be a little uncomfortable sometimes, but nothing I can’t handle,” she reassured him. 

Capable certainly wasn’t going to introduce him to the joys of menstrual cramps today. Hers seemed to be fairly mild this time, and he’d gotten enough surprises as it was. Not wanting to discuss it any further, Capable leaned in to give him a kiss. She’d meant it to be nothing but gentle reassurance, but he returned it with that same eagerness he always did, pulling her closer and running a hand down her back. She pressed her thighs together restlessly, surprised at the sudden surge of hunger she was feeling. It usually took a little more than this to get her going.

He must have thought that something was wrong, because he pulled back suddenly to get a better look at her. “Are you sure?” he asked, still not looking entirely convinced. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

She smiled as reassuringly as she could, and brushed her thumb over the scar on his cheek. “You don’t need to treat me any different, but if you could heat up some water and help me clean up, that would be nice.”

Nux smiled back and gave her another quick kiss before practically leaping out of bed and heading towards the small bathing chamber attached to their room, still not bothering to get dressed. He never seemed to understand the point of modesty, and she found that quality oddly endearing. 

And, okay. Part of her enjoyed the show as well.

Which got her thinking again about what she might like to do with him. Her duties didn’t start for another few hours, and the repair crew Nux ran probably wouldn’t mind if he was a little late in joining them. 

Although, she wasn’t sure if he would be willing to have sex with her like this. Not being frightened by her blood wasn’t the same as being willing to get up-close and personal with it. Joe never wanted to be anywhere near her or her sisters when they were bleeding. They had always looked forward to the break from his attentions, and dreaded what their blood not coming might mean.

“Water’s almost ready,” Nux called cheerfully, distracting her from those unpleasant memories.

She got up with a sigh, trying to ignore the unpleasant, sticky feel of the dried blood on her thighs.

By the time Capable stepped into the small bathing chamber Nux was already scrubbing himself off, and her own basin of water was waiting for her. There was a full-size bathing pool, but while fresh water may be plentiful, they still didn’t want to waste it. A full bath was an occasional indulgence for them, not a daily ritual. 

She ignored the basin and went over to Nux instead. He still seemed tense and unhappy. “Are you alright?” she asked carefully.

He paused briefly, but didn’t look at her. “Thought you were hurt,” he said softly. “Don’t like thinking about that.”

“I should have told you about it sooner, but with everything else going on I forgot to bring it up.” Before he could do anything else she plucked the cloth out of his hand and started washing his back for him. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

He shrugged, the movement doing interesting things to the lean muscle of his back. “You didn’t mean to. Like you said, it’s just something that happens. Nothing bad.”

She murmured in agreement and he seemed to relax after that. Capable was always just a little amazed at how willing Nux was to trust her and follow her lead. She’d seen him with the other War Boys, and knew that he could be fierce and aggressive even by their standards. He had the strength of will and forceful personality to make even the stronger, healthier boys fall in line. And yet, he was also secure enough in that strength to be able to yield at times, as well. Accepting what she offered with a kind of reverent awe.

Much as she wanted to clean up, this was a little more interesting at the moment. Capable ended up taking a little longer than necessary, enjoying the pleased groan he let out when she tossed the cloth aside and started rubbing his shoulders. When she pressed a kiss to his skin, just below the brand on his neck he let out a little sigh did nothing to dampen her earlier arousal.

“Your turn?” he asked a little breathlessly when she finished. 

Instead of answering right away she kissed him. For just a moment he was surprised, but then he was returning it with more enthusiasm then she expected, pulling her closer and opening to her almost immediately. That he still wanted her, even like this when she felt more than a little disgusting, was wonderful.

“I have a better idea,” she whispered when they parted, feeling bold.

“Can you?” he asked uncertainly. “You know…when you’re bleeding?”

She trailed her fingers over his V8 scarification, and then lower to where he was already half hard, feeling him shiver in response. “Never done it before, but I’d like to try. Just let me clean up a little first.”

He smiled and knelt down to pick up the discarded wash rag. “Want some help?”

Sure, why not? With a wicked grin, she lifted a leg and planted her foot on the stone bench, spreading herself for him. “Why yes I would. Assuming, of course, that you have time.”

Nux’s eyes widened and he swallowed audibly. “I…I think I can spare a little time for this.”

Carefully, he started running the cloth over her skin. She sighed and arched towards him slightly. When he smiled up at her she rubbed the top of his head affectionately. “Thanks for helping.”

“Least I could do after waking you up so early. I know that makes you grumpy.” He pressed a kiss to her freshly washed inner-thigh, close enough that she could feel his warm breath against her more intimate parts.

“Well, if you keep that up I may just have to forgive you,” she said teasingly.

His fingers trailed farther up. “I could do more than that.”

Was he really suggesting what she thought he was? 

“If…if you really want to,” she replied a little unsteadily. 

Apparently, he really did want too, slipping his tongue between her folds right away. Parting her with his fingers to give himself better access. She moaned and tried to pull him closer. Sure, maybe she was being a little overly-dramatic, but it really did feel amazing. He knew exactly how to give her what she wanted, lavishing attention on the nub near her entrance, and easing off to explore the rest of her every time she started to get close to the edge.

It was enough to make her feel weak in the knees, which was becoming a problem. “Wait, Nux…I.”

Nux pulled back immediately, making her gasp a little at the sudden loss. “What’s wrong?” he asked, looking worried again.

“Nothing. Just…if you keep doing that I’m not going to be able to stay standing for much longer.”

He nodded in understanding. “Want to go back to the bed? I can finish you off there.” 

She wiped the blood off his face tenderly. “Not till I’ve had a chance to change the linens. Besides, I want you. All of you.”

Nux nodded eagerly and sat down on the stone bench that ran around the edge of the pool they hadn’t bothered to fill, pulling her into his lap with a quick motion. He even didn’t seem to notice that she left a fresh smear of red on him as she went.

“We’re both going to need another wash when we’re finished,” she said, feeling a little silly.

He slipped a hand down between her legs, and brushed his lips over hers. “Don’t care. Blood cleans off, and you’re still so fucking chrome it hurts.”

It was a little hard to think with him doing that. “I-I think you’re pretty chrome yourself.”

Not willing to wait any longer, she pushed his hand away and moved to straddle him. They could take their time later, she wanted him now. Fortunately, he seemed to agree, and moved his hands to her hips to steady her without being asked. He buried his face in her hair and groaned as she sank down onto him. They’d made love many times before, but she still wasn’t over how amazing sex could be when it was really, truly wanted.

She held still for a long moment, just enjoying the feeling of fullness, and watching the way Nux squirmed restlessly, trying to wait for her, but having a little difficulty in holding back. His fingers twitched involuntarily, digging into her sides a bit.

“If I ever been chrome in my life it’s ‘cause of you,” he gasped out. “Capable…” 

She shifted her hips, enjoying the way it made his breath stutter almost as much as the sensation it brought her.

There wasn’t a lot of room for conversation after that. Just relentless, driving Need that pushed out everything else. It wasn’t long before she could feel Nux getting close, so she snaked a hand down between them to help herself along, blood making things even slicker than usual. He seemed to pick up on this, since he moved to cup one of her breasts and kissed her again, mouth hot and desperate on hers. He tasted different, but Capable found that she didn’t mind somehow.

It was almost too much. Feeling everything coil tighter, and tighter until she finally came with a ragged cry, vision whiting out as her climax washed over her. Her spasms of pleasure were enough to tip him over the edge, spilling himself inside her with a grunt.

It’s a while later before she felt steady enough to stand. Nux let out a snort when she did, looking down at where they were joined.

“Made a real mess, didn’t we?” He seemed more amused than anything else.

“I’d say it was worth it,” she replied, wishing Nux didn’t have anything to do today but stay there with her.

He seemed to pick up on her concern. “You know, the rest of the crew is off today. I could stay in a little longer if you like. Besides, Socket said he’d start hiding my tools again if I didn’t take a break once in a while.”

Capable felt her lips twitch up into a smile again. “That would be very shiny, Nux. Thank you.” 

Maybe she could learn to appreciate mornings as much as Nux seemed to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
